Just Us
by chunsatic729
Summary: Seandainya Kyungsoo bisa bersikap manis seperti Yixing-Chanyeol/ Seandainya Yixing bisa bersikap tenang seperti Kyungsoo. maka akan jauh lebih manis-Kris/ Sampai detik ini, Yixing tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau malah mengeluh punya seorang kekasih yang tampannya kebangetan? Kris Wu!/Bad Summary- -/ KrAy/KrisLay/FanXing FF with ChanSoo/ Yaoi a.k.a Love Boys /DLDR! Happy Reading!


**Kris and Lay in the House...**

.

.

**Just Us**

**By ChunSatic729 or Nha**

**KrAy With ChanSoo**

**Just romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! Yaoi or BL, typo(s), OOC!Yixing.. DLDR!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**#AllNhaPOV**

Sampai detik ini, Yixing tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau malah mengeluh punya seorang kekasih yang tampannya kebangetan?

Kris Wu! Itu nama populernya, kalau Yixing sih lebih suka memanggilnya Yifan atau Wufan. Nama aslinya Wu Yifan.

Ya, Wu Yifan. Namja berambut pirang dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu memiliki tinggi badan mencapai 187 cm. Tinggi bangetkan? Sedangkan Yixing sih tingginya Cuma 177 cm. Memiliki garis wajah yang tegas, alis mata tebal mirip ulat bulu, rahang yang kokoh, bibir yang sexy serta sorot mata yang tajam. Benar-benar seperti sosok pangeran dalam negeri dongeng. Atau seorang top model..

Tak hanya itu, namja keturunan China-Kanada itu juga sangat kaya, populer, pintar dan juga punya banyak penggemar di kampus.

Populer dan banyak penggemar. Dan banyak yang naksir. Tentu saja!

Nah, itulah yang membuat Yixing ragu harus bersyukur atau malah berbelasungkawa pada dirinya sendiri memiliki sosok kekasih yang nyaris sempurna seperti Kris.

Yixing sendiri sih engga kalah cakep dan populer dari pacarnya kok, hanya saja. Kalau Yifan tampan, sedangkan Yixing itu lebih ke cantik atau manis. Di tambah lagi dia punya dimple di pipi kanan-nya. Dan itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan Yifan suka sama Yixing.

Kalau soal ke-populeran. Tentu saja Yixing salah satu cowok populer di kampus. Cuma... karena sikap-nya yang rada jutek, bawel dan berisik, jadi pada engga berani deketin. Udah gitu, semua pada tahu sih gimana cinta-nya Yixing sama Yifan..

Yixing itu cinta mati sama Yifan.. di mata Yixing tuh kayaknya cowok di dunia ini cuma Yifan, Yifan dan Yifan.. itu juga sih yang membuat Yixing jadi super posesif sama kekasih super tampannya itu. Kalau bisa sih, mungkin Yixing akan masukin Yifan dalam lemari kaca terus di pajang di kamarnya biar engga ada yang bisa lihat Yifan kecuali dia.. hehe egois sih memang.. tapi toh juga nya sebatas pemikiran konyol Yixing yang engga akan di lakuinnya.

Keinginan untuk memiliki dan takut kehilangan yang terlalu berlebihan itu lah, membuat Yixing bertindak sangat agresif dan terlalu mengontrol hidup Yifan. Yixing selalu cemas kalau Yifan engga angkat telpon dan balas pesan singkatnya. Selalu ingin tahu siapa aja yang bersama Yifan, apa yang mereka lakukan. Sebagian waktu Yifan sih sebenarnya ia habiskan dengan Yixing, tapi tetap aja Yixing-nya kayak kebakaran jenggot kalau Yifan lagi engga sama dia..

Haaahhh... posesif bukanlah bukti cinta Yixinggie...

.

.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Kris dan Yixing sama-sama mengikuti pertukaran pelajar Korea-China. Dan keduanya kini sedang menempuh pendidikan jenjang akhir di salah satu universitas di Seoul. Yixing mengambil jurusan seni , karena memang dia berbakat dalam bidang itu. Dan nantinya ia ingin mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi seorang composer musik. Sedangkan Yifan, dia mengambil jurusan managemen bisnis yang memang berkaitan dengan masa depan-nya kelak sebagai penerus perusahan keluarga-nya.

Kalau di ceritain sejarahnya sih, seharusnya itu Yifan kuliah di Kanada atau Perancis, tapi berkat Yixing, sekarang ia berada di Seoul.

Yifan dan Yixing itu memang sudah pacaran semenjak menginjak tahun awal senior high school, kalau di hitung, sudah enam tahun mereka kenal dan berpacaran.. dan karena asutan Yixing yang tak mau berpisah dengan Yifan lah, akhirnya Yifan membatalkan niatnya melanjutkan study ke eropa atau amerika.

Yah, walaupun gitu, Yifan engga pernah nyesal dan tetap serius belajar demi masa depan.. masa depannya bersama Yixing tentunya. Toh, dimana pun ia kuliah, yang penting niat dan usaha dalam menuntut ilmu-nya, ani?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang masa depan yang sudah terencana itu, tenang saja.. keduanya sudah mengantongi izin dari pihak keluarga masing-masing kok..

.

.

**At Seoul Nasional University**

.

Yixing duduk gelisa di kursinya, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah pintu, kemudian jam di tangannya, lalu pada whiteboard di depan kelas. Saat ini, Mr. Choi tengah menjelaskan materi perkuliahan. Namun tak ada satu pun dari penjelasan Mr. Choi yang masuk bahkan hanya melintas di otaknya. Karena pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada suatu tempat.

Lapangan basket kampus!

"Ya, Xing-err.. kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo, sahabat bagai kepompong-nya itu berbisik dengan wajah tetap fokus pada penjelasan Mr. Choi.

"Yifan.. aishh.."

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya menghadap Yixing. "Dia kenapa?"

"Pertandingan basket Yifan sudah di mulai Kyunggie, aish.."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. "Lalu kenapa?"

Yixing mendengus. Seharusnya ia bisa menyaksikan pertandingan basket kekasih tampannya itu kalau saja si Mr. botak Choi ini tidak masuk terlambat dan sekarang memakai waktu istirahat mereka. Menyebalkan sekali..

"Kau tahukan, kalau aku tidak ada di sana, maka yeoja-yeoja triplek bodoh itu akan punya kesempatan mendekati Yifanku!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Ya, biarkan saja. Paling mereka minta foto dan tanda tangan Yifan.."

"Andweeee!"

Bruuuuuk!

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Yixing tadi, sebuah benda yang terbuat dari plastik berbentuk persegi mendarat sempurna di jidat Yixing. "Awww.." eluhnya sambil mengelus bekas mendaratnya pengapus papan tulis itu. Untung terbuat dari plastik, jadi tikat terlalu sakit sih. Lemparan Mr. Choi juga pelan sih.

"Kalian pikir kelasku tempat bergosip, eoh!" Kyungsoo dan Yixing menunduk ketakutan.. "Ambil tas kalian dan cepat angkat kaki dari kelasku!"

Kyungsoo dan Yixing saling berpandangan sejenak, kemudian pandangan mata mereka teralih pada Mr. Choi yang menatap mereka tajam. "Mr-"

"Keluar!"

Yixing pun akhirnya dengan pasrah berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar kelas sambil menenteng tas MCM ungu-nya. Merasa tak ada tanda-tanda kalau sahabat bagai kepompong-nya itu mengikuti jejaknya, Yixing kemudian berbalik lalu menarik paksa Kyungsoo ke luar kelas. Yang di tarik pun ikut pasrah.

.

.

"Kyaaaa kyeopta! Kriiiiiiiissssss."

"Kris oppaaaaaa!"

"Saranghaeeeee..."

"Kyaaaaa Oppa semangaaaat!"

Teriakan para fans Kris menggema di lapangan basket kampus. Sedangkan objek yang tengah di eluh-eluhkan itu terlihat fokus dengan pertandingan basket yang sedang berlangsung. Bukan pertandingan formal sih, ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan antar jurusan.

.

"Kyaaaa, ternyata pertandingannya belum selesai. Kyunggie, ayo kita ke lapangan basket sekarang!" untuk kedua kalinya, Yixing menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa Kyungsoo. Kali ini tujuannya adalah lapangan basket.

"Yifanniiiiiieeeeeee Saranghaeeeee! Hwaitiiiiiing!" teriak Yixing yang tentunya kini sudah berada di tepi lapangan basket. Tak hanya sekedar berteriak, Yixing memberikan Kris Love sign dan flying kiss.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertunduk malu di sampingnya. Ck! Yixing benar-benar tak punya urat malu, eoh. Berteriak seperti maniak.. seluruh penghuni kampus ini tahu kok kalau dia itu pacar Kris, tidak perlu heboh bisa tidak sih.. norak sekali. batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang tengah bertanding basket bersama Kris. Seseorang itu mengedipkan matanya pada namja bermata bulat itu. Namun kedipan itu di balas tatapan tajam oleh Kyungsoo. Nah, ini nih yang jadi alasan Kyungsoo males menonton pertandingan basket kampus..

_Ck! Dasar jerapah pabbo!_

_._

Jessica, Tiffany dan Yuri. Ketiga yeoja yang sedari tadi meneriakkan nama Kris itu kini langsung terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

"Hah, padahal aku senang sekali tadi saat tidak melihatnya di tepi lapangan dan di bangku penonton.." keluh Jessica.

"Isshh, dia itu lebih terlihat seperti Bodyguart Kris dari pada pacar.. benar-benar mengganggu.." kali ini Yuri yang menggerutu.

"Lebih tepatnya sih seperti anjing galak penjaga Kris..." ucap Tiffany memandang kesal kearah Yixing..

.

Sementara itu, Yifan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan kelakuan absurd Yixing. Lebih tepatnya sih sudah terbiasa.. malu sih, tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi. Pernah Kris Protes soal tingkah ehem! Norak Yixing yang satu ini, tapi yang ia dapat Yixing ngamuk sampai engga mau makan seharian.. aish.. merepotkan kalau si koda berponi tapi manis itu kalau sudah dalam mood ngambek..

"Hey.. Kris. Kelincimu sudah datang. Hahahaa.. kau benar-benar... namja beruntung!" ucap Chanyeol di sela berlari melewati Kris. Ucapan Chanyeol itu berbarengan dengan senyum mengejek buat Kris.

Kris hanya mendengus lalu kembali fokus pada pertandingan. Harusnya sih, kehadiran kekasih saat pertandingan basket itu membuat kita semangat.. jadi Kris sih ambil positif-nya saja..

.

.

"Baobei.." Yixing langsung menggelayut manja di lengan Kris saat kekasihnya itu menghampirinya. Pertandingan basket sudah selesai. Yixing mengeringkan wajah Kris yang penuh peluh dengan handuk berwarna ungu yang pernah ia hadiahkan untuk kekasih super tampannya itu. Kris hanya tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Yixing.

"Hey, bukankah kau bilang tadi ada kelas. Mengapa tiba-tiba ada disini?"

"Ya, kau tidak suka kalau aku menonton-"

"Aish, bukan begitu Yixing sayang.." Kris menatap gemas kekasihnya yang tengah memasang wajah super jutek tapi terlihat cute. Kegiatan mengelap keringat tadi pun terhenti. "Maksudku.. apa kau meninggalkan kelas.."

"Eunghh soal itu.." Yixing tertunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kami di usir dari kelas, dan itu gara-gara Yixing!" Kyungsoo menginterupsi ucapan Yixing. Kedua namja berstatus uke itu langsung saling melempar tatapan tajam.

Kris terlihat bingung, lalu kembali menatap Yixing.."Baobei.."

"I-itu... ishh.. sebenarnya itu bukan salahku. Dasar si pak tua botak itu saja yang terlalu sensitif.." Yixing menghindar dari tatapan menyelidik Kris.

Kris menghela napas. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya mengistrogasi Yixing. Ia menatap Kyungsoo. Yang di tatap pun mengerti. "Itu karena.. "

"Karena kau ingin menonton pertandinganku, ani?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Ya, jangan asal bicara tiang pabbo!"

Entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo. Tersenyum cerah seperti biasa, namun di balas oleh tatapan dingin Kyungsoo.

"Hey, apapun itu.. terima kasih sudah bersediah menjadi penyemangatku tadi.. Kyungsoo-ya." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo kembali memutar bola matanya.. "Ya, ku akui kepercayaan dirimu memang sesuai dengan tinggimu. Tapi, ku ucapkan selamat bermimpi!" Kyungsoo melangkah pergi setelah mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol. "Ya, Zhang! Kau mau tetap di situ atau ikut denganku!"

Yixing yang sedari tadi terpaku menyaksikan pertunjukan 'romantis' ChanSoo akhirnya tersadar juga. "Euhh.. Baobei.. aku pergi dulu nde.. sepertinya Kyunggie membutuhkan pacarmu yang manis ini. heheheee.." Yixing terkekeh. Chu~ ia berlari mengejar Kyungsoo setelah mengecup singkat pipi Kris. "Dan ya! Jangan melayani tanda tangan ataupun selca dari yeoja-yeoja centil itu. Awas kalau kau lakukan itu, kau akan tidur di sofa selama sebulan!" teriak Yixing dalam usahanya mengejar Kyungsoo. Tak lupa ia memberikan tatapan membunuh pada sekumpulan yeoja-yeoja yang tergabung dalam fansclub kekasihnya itu.

"Kau.. benar-benar beruntung Kris.. aku iri padamu." Chanyeol menatap takjup Yixing, lalu menatap Kris.

"Ku pikir kata beruntung itu.. mengandung arti sebaliknya." Balas Kris dengan iris matanya memandang pada sekumpulan yeoja yang sedari tadi menyemangatinya itu kini sudah angkat kaki dari lapangan basket. Kris menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada yeoja-yeoja tak berdosa itu. Hey, mengidolakan seseorang itu tak berdosakan?

"Seandainya Kyungsoo bisa bersikap manis seperti Yixing.."

Gluk gluk gluk! Kris meneguk minumannya.

Kalau soal manis, mungkin Kris setuju. Yixing memang manis. Tapi dalam hal berteriak seperti fans girl di pertandingan basket pacarmu, apa itu bisa di sebut sikap manis.. Kris malah berharap Yixing duduk manis di bangku penonton sudah cukup kok..

'Seandainya Yixing bisa bersikap tenang seperti Kyungsoo.. maka akan jauh lebih manis..'

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kyungsoo begitu membencimu ya?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris.. raut wajahnya menjadi suram.. "Itu karena.. dulu waktu kami sekolah, aku sering menjahilinya hingga menangis.."

"Biar ku tebak.. seorang Park Chanyeol yang tak tahu cara mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Do Kyungsoo, hingga berakhir dengan.. kau menjahilinya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat tentang itu.. "Kurang lebih seperti itu.."

.

.

Braaaakk!

Yixing bergidik ngeri saat Kyungsoo meletakkan tas-nya dengan kasar di meja kantin. Setelah dari lapangan tadi, kedua-nya kini berada di kantin.

"Kyunggie.. e-eunghh.. m-mian soal yang tadi.. k-kau masih kesal karena di usir dari kelas karena aku.. hey, aku kan sudah minta maaf.."

"Ya, terima kasih Zhang. Pertama kau membuatku terusir dari kelas, lalu menyeretku ke lapangan basket dan bertemu dengan si jerapah sialan itu.. kau benar-benar berbakat membuat moodku buruk, nyonya Wu!"

"Ishh, dasar ibu tiri. Galak sekali.. aku kan sudah minta maaf." gerutu Yixing.

Kyungsoo menatap gemas Yixing. Anak ini benar-benar berbakat membuat orang mendadak migran.. "Ya, kuda poni berisik. Seharusnya aku yang marah, mengapa jadi kau yang marah, eoh..Hah.." Kyungsoo mengelus dada-nya. Dia sih emang udah hapal sifat tak mau mengalah Yixing, jadi yah lebih baik dia mengalah saja dari pada melanjutkan pertengkaran yang ujung-ujungnya dia pasti berada di pihak kalah. "Haish, ya sudahlah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Yixing itu keras kepala, ngotot dan kekanakan.. egois juga deh.. kapan dia dewasa sih?

"Ah, gitu dong.. eunghh,, ngomong-ngomong. Mengapa kau begitu membenci Chanyeol. Kalau di lihat-lihat, Chanyeol itu cukup tampan meski tak setampan Yifan sih.. kekeke, mengapa-"

"Yak!, sebut lagi nama Park jerapa itu, aku akan mengajak Yifan kawin lari!"

"Andweeeeee! Ya ya baiklah.. aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi!"

.

.

.

Kris itu kalau di depan orang lain jarang tersenyum, sangat cuek, dingin dan wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi herannya, justru itu yang membuatnya semakin di gilai oleh hampir seluruh yeoja di kampus. Berbeda banget dengan sahabatnya, Chanyeol. Kalau makhluk yang di juluki Happy virus ini sih kebalikan dari sifat Kris. Mungkin karena berbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka akhirnya akrab dan cocok sebagai sahabat.

"Hyung, jangan lupa ya.. malam ini jam sembilan di Growl club! Jongin yang traktir.." teriak Chanyeol saat Kris hendak menuju ke loker-nya, untuk mengganti seragam basketnya.

"Ya, apa kau yakin Kris hyung bisa ikut. Aku sih tidak yakin Nyonya mengizinkannya.. hahaaaa!" kali ini, Jongin.. salah satu teman Kris juga sih yang bicara, membuat semua orang yang masih berada di lapangan basket itu tertawa. Bahkan Chanyeol ikutan ketawa. Mereka sih sudah tahu banget gimana posesif-nya si nyonya Wu itu.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap tajam teman-teman se-tim-nya itu. "Ya, berhenti tertawa! apanya yang lucu?" Semuanya pun mendadak diam dan menghentikan tawa mereka. Yang lebih tepatnya menunduk sambil cekikian. "Tenang saja, aku akan berada di sana tepat waktu!" setelahnya Kris melangkah pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan wajah super kesal.

Kris itu sering menjadi bahan bully-an teman-teman se-gang-nya kalau sudah menyangkut Yixing. Itu cukup ngebuat dia kesal dan malu banget sih.. hhaahh! Di cap sebagai seme-seme takut uke gitu kan, seorang Kris Wu yang dingin, cuek dan di kagumi oleh seluruh penghuni kampus ternyata tak lebih dari namja dalam katagori seme-seme takut uke.. haishh!

Sebenarnya dulu sih Yixing engga separah itu, tapi semenjak mereka kuliah di Korea, Yixing berubah jadi super posesif. Dan Kris udah benar-benar jengah sama sifat Yixing yang satu ini..

_EXO.. Wanna get out tonight_

_EXO.. Wanna get out tonight_

_EXO.. Two moons, Two moons, Two moons _

_Two moons Two moons Two moons_

Ponsel Kris berdering sesaat setelah ia selesai berganti pakaian. _My Lovely Xing is Calling_..

Orang yang baru saja memenuhi pikiran Kris kini menelponnya. Sebenarnya sih Kris rada males angkat telpon Yixing, habis masih kesal karena di ledek waktu di lapangan basket, tapi tahu sendirikan kalau Kris engga angkat telpon kuda poni itu, Kris akan di omelin semalaman.

Sigh!

"Yobo-"

"YIFAN! Mengapa lama sekali mengangkat telpon sih. Kau ada dimana sekarang? kau tidak sedang bersama yeoja-yeoja centil itukan.. kau dimana dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? cepat katakan!"

Kris memijit keningnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya kalau kau terus biacar nyonya Wu.."

"Y-ya.. c-cepat katakan.. aish.." suara Yixing jadi terbata-bata begitu, pasti sekarang pipinya lagi merona merah.. pasti manis sekali.

"Aku sedang di ruang ganti Baobei.."

"Ohh.." jeda sejenak. "Setelah ini kau sudah tidak ada mata kuliahkan. Jadi tunggu aku setengah jam lagi, okey.."

"Araseo.."

"Okey.. sampai nanti baobei.. bye.. Muaacchh!"

"Nde.. Muaahh.." balas Kris.

PIP~ Kris tersenyum miris lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia meraih tas di lokernya lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan ganti.

Setengah jam menunggu Yixing, akhirnya Kris memilih berjalan ke kantin kampus..

.

.

Setelah menelpon Kris, Yixing kembali ke kelasnya. Tadi dia izin sebentar dengan alasan ke toilet. Yixing kembali duduk di kursinya, di samping Kyungsoo.

Tiga puluh menit menjadi sangat laaaaaama buat Yixing. Yixing sudah benar-benar gusar, sementara Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya sekali lalu mendengus. Tidak, dia tidak akan lagi bertanya dan di usir untuk kedua kalinya.

.

Kris memesan Black coffe yang sudah tersaji di depannya. Kopi ini jenis kopi yang di sajikan tanpa pemanis maupun susu, karena Kris itu engga suka manis..

Pengecualian untuk senyuman si Zhang-manis- Yixing sih.. xD

Bicara tentang kekasihnya yang punya senyum kelewat manis itu, Kris benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap posesif Yixing.. Kris itu juga manusia biasa yang punya batas kesabaran, kan. Sekalipun dia sangat mencintai Yixing, tapi bukan berarti Kris terus menerus bisa sabar di kekang oleh Yixing..

Hah.. sampai detik ini sih.. Kris masih bisa bertahan..

"Hey Hyung, belum pulang?"

"..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat ucapannya di abaikan oleh Kris. Ia pun duduk di kursi di sebelah sahabatnya itu. "Kris hyung!" panggil Chanyeol lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"E-eh, nde?" Kris terlonjak saat mendapati Chanyeol di depannya. "Ya, sejak kapan kau di situ?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Haish, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku?"

Kris menghela napas berat.. "Tidak apa-apa.."

"Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Yixing hyung? Mau cerita?"

Kris menatap Chanyeol sejenak.. sedang berfikir. Mungkin ia memang perlu tempat berbagi masalah dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia andalkan saat ini hanyalah Chanyeol..

"Ani.. hanya saja.. aku benar-benar lelah dengan sikap posesif Yixing.. dia.. benar-benar membuatku tertekan."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Tapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya karena kau terlalu mencintai kuda poni itu, itu masalahnya?" Kris mengangguk. "Hm.." Chanyeol membuat eksperis berfikir sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jari di dagu.. "Mungkin... kau perlu..."

Alis Kris bertaut.. "Apa?" terlihat tidak sabar mendengarkan saran yang akan di berikan oleh teman jerapahnya itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai... "Perlu lebih sabar lagi hyung. Hahahaaaa!" tawa Chanyeol meledak sementara Kris menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kalau saja menumpahkan kopi panas kewajah seseorang itu bukan termasuk tindakan kriminal, maka dengan senang hati aku melakukannya sekarang." ucap Kris dengan tatapan tajam.

Tawa Chanyeol mendadak berhenti.. "Hehe, becanda hyung.."

.

.

Yixing berjalan menuju kantin kampus bersama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao. Beberapa menit yang lalu Kris mengirimnya pesan jika kekasih tampannya itu masih berada di kantin bersama Chanyeol. Yixing langsung duduk di samping Kris, tak lupa tangannya langsung bergelayut di lengan Kris.

"Baobei, sudah lama nde..? huh, kasian sekali pacarku yang tampan harus menunggu lama. Hah, ini semua bukan salahku, salahkan pak tua itu yang betah sekali bicara panjang lebar seperti mendongeng membuatku mengantuk saja, kau tahu kan-"

"Stop hyung!" Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada Yixing. "Ya, yang kau sebut pak tua itu adalah appaku hyung! APPAKU!"

Yixing tersenyum polos pada namja penggemar eye liner itu. "Hehee, mianhae ratu eye liner.. aku lupa kalau pak tua itu appamu.. hehee.."

"Ishh, dasar kuda pikun.." gerutu Baekhyun.

Sementara Kris dan Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah kedua namja berisik itu.

"Hai Kris ge.." seorang namja manis yang kalau di lihat mengingatkan kita pada panda yang sedari tadi diam saja, kini membuka suaranya. Sementara Yixing menatap tak suka ke arah namja jelmaan panda itu.

Dia adalah Taozi. Namanya lengkapnya sih Hwang Zitao.. Tao itu teman sekelas Yixing dan dia itu ngefans banget sama Kris..

"Eh, hai Taozi.." balas Kris. Kris sendiri sih udah anggap Tao kayak adiknya sendiri. Lagi pula, Tao juga berasal dari China sama sepertinya dan Yixing.

"Gege-"

"E-ekhm! Ah Baobei, kau sudah makan? Hm, bagaimana kalau kita pulang. Aku akan masak makanan yang enak untukmu.. Semuanya, kami pulang dulu ndeee!" Yixing menarik paksa Kris pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Yang di tarik sih hanya bisa menghela napas dan menurut dengan pasrah.

"Hah, Yixing ge menyebalkan.. aku kan hanya mau bertanya tentang produk BB krim apa yang di pakai oleh Kris ge." Rutuk Tao seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hay Chagiyaa.." seorang namja putih merangkul bahu Tao, membuat wajah yang tengah cemberut itu menatap sosok yang tengah merangkulnya. "Kenapa baby pandaku cemberut, hm?"

"Sehunnie.." wajah Tao berganti cerah saat mendapati kekasih tampannya itu di samping. "Kemaren aku kehilangan salah satu boneka pandaku. Aku lupa dimana meletakkannya. Kau mau kan, menggantinya dengan yang baru.. kemarin aku melihat boneka panda dengan ukuran setinggi badan Suho hyung di tokoh boneka.." ucap Tao sambil melancarkan senjata aegyo.

-_- "Ehm, Tao-err, a-aku belum di kirimin uang sama eomma dan appa. Bagaimana kalau bulan depan saja."

"Ish, ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Aku minta sama Suho hyung saja. Sekalian saja aku minta dia menggantikanmu menjadi kekasihku!" ucap Tao sembari melepaskan rangkulan Sehun kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"M-mwooo? Ya baby panda.. tunggu aku...!"

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan –tak penting itu hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"Hai Chanyeollie.." Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum manis. Kayaknya sih udah lama si ratu eye liner ini naksir Chanyeol.

"E-eh.. Hai Baekhyun.." balas Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik namja manis yang sedari tadi sama sekali belum mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kyungsoo.. mata Chanyeol bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo, namun secepat kilat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Baek, aku duluan ya.." Chanyeol berlari menyusul Kyungsoo tanpa menungu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Hey, mau ku antar pulang?" tawarnya saat ia berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak pulang bersama Baekhyun?" jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Entah dia yang terlalu percaya diri atau memang benar kalau Kyungsoo cenburu, terdengar nada kesal dari ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku ingin pulang bersamamu.."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, ia harus mendongak untuk memberi Chanyeol tatapan tajam. "Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang bersamamu!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh..

.

.

.

"Yixing, lepaskan tanganku.. ya Zhang Yixing!" Kris sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sedari tadi ia di tarik paksa oleh Yixing menuju parkiran kampus. Kini keduanya sudah berada di samping mobil Kris.

"Kau kenapa sih Yifan? Tidak suka ku ajak pulang, eoh. Apa kau ingin bersama Tao lebih lama, begitu?"

Kris menghela napas. "Bukan begitu baobei.." ucapnya sembari menangkup wajah Yixing. "Kau itu berlebihan. Aku hanya menganggap Taoi itu seperti adikku, kau tahukan.."

Yixing menepis kasar tangan Kris di pipinya. "Oh ya, biasanya kau bersikap dingin pada semua orang. Tapi mengapa kau bisa bersikap hangat pada Tao. Kau suka padanya kan? Iyakan? Katakan saja yang sebenarnya Wu Yifan! Kau selingkuh di belakangku-"

"Cukup Yixing!" teriak Kris. Napasnya memburu menahan emosi. Sementara Yixing menatapnya tak percaya.

Apa baru saja Yifan membentaknya? "K-kau.. membentakku?"

"Y-yixing..."

"Kau membentakku Wu Yifan! Kau membentakku karena selingkuhanmu itu, eoh? kau menyebalkaaaann!"

Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mungkin ini adalah titik batas kesabarannya selama ini. Yixing sudah sangat keterlaluan.. Kris menghela napas berat.. "Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sebaiknya kita putus..."

"..."

Sebenarnya Kris sendiri tidak tahu mengapa kalimat –yang mengandung kata putus itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosi-nya.

"A-apa...?" Yixing menatap nanar sosok tinggi di hadapannya. "K-kau baru saja mengatakan –putus? Yifan.." PLAK! Yixing memberikan satu tamparan di pipi namja yang baru saja resmi menjadi –mantan kekasihnya itu. "Baiklah! Kita putus!" ucapnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kris yang masih mematung seperti orang bodoh..

Kris mengusak kasar rambut pirangnya, tangannya tergempal kemudian di layangkan pada kaca mobil hitamnya yang terparkir di sampingnya berdiri sedari tadi.. Braaaak! "Aaaaaakkkhh! Damn! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?!"

.

.

.

Kris tidak berusaha menghubungi Yixing setelah –kata putus itu keluar seenaknya dari bibirnya. Kira-kira sudah satu jam sih mereka resmi menjadi sepasang –mantan kekasih. Kris sebenarnya mengkuatirkan Yixing, namun di sisi lain dia juga masih sangat kesal atas tuduhan Yixing yang tak beralasan itu.

Setelah satu jam Kris berkeliling jalanan kota Seoul seperti tak punya tujuan, akhirnya ia memilih pulang ke apartmentnya dan Yixing. Keduanya memang tinggal bersama sejak menginjakkan kaki ke kota ini.

Yixing dan Kris sih sebenernya memang terkadang bertengkar, namun baru kali ini mereka sampai putus setelah enam tahun berkencan..

Setelah memarkir mobil di basement gedung apartmentnya, Kris naik lift menuju apartmentnya dan Yixing. Kris membuka pintu apartment dengan Password dengan angka-angka tanggal kelahiran Yixing. Kris mendapati sepatu Yixing di depan pintu, itu menandakan kalau –mantan kekasihnya itu sudah pulang.. hah, rasanya Kris menyesal tadi telah memilih pulang ke apartment jika harus bertemu Yixing.

Dreet Dreett (?).. Kris menolehkan kepalanya mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari kamarnya dan Yixing. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari koper yang di tarik oleh Yixing.

"K-kau.. mau kemana?" tanya Kris setelah Yixing kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan tinggal bersama Kyungsoo. Minggir!" ucap Yixing lalu kembali menyeret kopernya, tak lupa sebelumnya ia sengaja menabrakkan bahunya dengan Kris.

Kris membeku di tempatnya, entah pikirannya yang terlalu kacau hingga otaknya menjadi tak bekerja seperti biasa.. hingga tak ada usaha darinya untuk mencegah Yixing..

Atau mungkin.. memang lebih baik saat ini ia tak bertemu dulu dengan Yixing..

Kris melangkah menuju Living room kemudian merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di sofa..

.

.

.

Ting Tong (?) Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong!

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal mendengar pintu apartmentnya berbunyi saat ia hendak mendaratkan pantatnya ke kasur empuk tercinta-nya. Terdengar sumpah serapa yang ia persembahkan bagi siapa saja yang telah menekan bel itu. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Kyungsoo membukakan pintu.

Bruuuk!

"E-ehh.. Y-yixing?"

Doe eyes Kyungsoo semakin membulat saat menemuka Yixing dengan sebuah koper di depan pintu apartmentnya. Di tambah lagi, si kuda poni itu langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Untungnya Kyungsoo cukup kuat hingga tidak sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kyunggie hiks hiks..." isak tangis Yixing membuat Kyungsoo bertambah bingung.

"Ya, Zhang Yixing kau kenapa?"

"Aku huks huks.. a-aku.. aku putus dengan Yifan.. huks huks.."

O.O

Ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini benar-benar mirip dengan burung hantu. "MWOOO?" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Yixing, agar sahabatnya itu menghentikan tangisnya..

Ya, bagaimana bisa?! Seingatnya tadi pulang dari kampus mereka baik-baik saja.."Baiklah, ayo duduk dulu Xing, lalu ceritakan semuanya padaku.." Kyungsoo menuntun Yixing duduk di sofa lalu ia menempatkan dirinya di samping Yixing.

"Huks huks.. tapi sebelumnya, kau mengizinkan aku tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu kan Kyungsoo..?" ucap Yixing memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas. Hey, itu tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan, melainkan perintah.. mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, sekarang.. ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi degangmu dan pacar bule-mu itu?"

Yixing kembali terisak untuk mengawali ceritanya..

Sigh...

"Begitulahh..."

Kyungsoo menghela napas.. setelah mendengar cerita –dramatis berakhirnya jalinan kasih antara Yixing dan kekasih bule-nya itu, Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa dalam hal ini.. Yixing lah yang sebenarnya bersalah.. kalau Kris sih, Kyungsoo tahu betul gimana super sabarnya Kris menghadapi Yixing selama ini..

Tapi sebaiknya saat ini dia tidak perlu ikut campur dulu.. biarkan Yixing menenangkan diri biar bisa berfikir jernih..

"Hah, sebaiknya kau mandi Xing, kau kacau sekali. Aku akan menyiapkan makan untukmu.."

Yixing mengangguk imut kemudian beranjak ke kamar Kyungsoo sambil menyeret kopernya.

.

.

.

**At Growl club**

.

Chanyeol menatap bingung Kris yang sedari tadi terus menuangkan minuman berkadar alkohol cukup tinggi itu pada gelas miliknya. Sedari ia datang ke tempat ini, Kris terlihat sangat kacau dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Hey, aku kira dia tidak akan datang karena tidak akan mendapat izin dari si nyonya Wu itu.." ucap Kai yang datang dari lantai dansa kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Sedari Kris datang ke tempat ini, dia sama sekali belum berkata apapun selain memesan minuman. Wajahnya benar-benar di tekuk hingga Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak bertanya sebelum ia sendiri yang menjadi korban amukan naga-bule itu.

.

"Hyung, sebenarnya Kris hyung kenapa sih?" Kai benar-benar berada dalam tingkat ke-kepoan yang tinggi melihat tingkah Kris. Tadi ia minum sampai mabuk, dan sekarang si rambut emas itu berdansa dengan beberapa yeoja di lantai dansa... hah, mana dansanya cukup absurd.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.. mungkin bertengkar dengan istrinya.." jawab Chanyeol asal.

Kai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap Kris.

Beberapa detik mereka terdiam sampai terdengar suara keributan yang berasal dari lantai dansa. Chanyeol dan Kai serta teman-temannya yang lain berlari ke sumber keributan itu dan mendapati Kris tengah di pukuli seorang namja.

"Ya, Kris hyung. Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Chanyeol, dia dan Kai langsung berlari menghampiri dan membantu Kris hingga namja itu menghentikan pukulannya.

"Apa dia teman kalian?" Kai dan Chanyeol saling memandang kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau begitu cepat bawa dia pergi sebelum aku mengirimnya ke rumah sakit!" tanpa banyak protes, Chanyeol dan Kai langsung memapah Kris ke dalam mobilnya di parkiran. Kai meletakkan Kris di bangku penumpang, sementara Chanyeol telah duduk di bangku pengemudi.

"Chanyeol hyung, sebaiknya antar Kris hyung pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Nde, gomawo buat malam ini, Jongin-ah.. mian karena Kris.."

"Ah gwenchana.. sebaiknya kau temani saja Kris hyung, sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah.."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Arasseo.. aku pergi dulu nde." Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol berusaha menelpon Yixing, namun tidak di angkat.. jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa Kris kembali ke apartment mereka saja.

"Ugh.." Kris meringis kesakitan sembari meraba sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek karena pukulan namja di club malam tadi. "Aaaakhhh Shiiiit!"

"E-ehmm, h-hyung, gwenchanayo?" Kris menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok yang berada di bangku pengemudi mobilnya. "Aku sudah berusaha menelpon Yixing hyung, tapi tidak di angkat. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol sedikit takut saat tiba-tiba Kris menatapnya tajam. "Ya, bisa tidak, saat ini jangan menyebut namanya., eoh!"

Chanyeol tercengang dengan mulut terbuka untuk beberapa saat. "B-baiklah.. baiklah.."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya, eoh? aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya mendadak seperti orang bisu begitu." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lalu melirik Yixing sejenak.

"Nde Hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing-ge?" kali ini Tao yang bertanya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa di introgasi kemudian menghela napas berat. "D-dia... putus dengan Kris..."

"MWOOO?!" teriak Baekhyun dan Tao serempak, membuat seluruh penghuni kantin yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka menatap kearah ke empat namja tersebut.

"Aish, tidak usah berteriak bacon, panda!" kesal Kyungsoo. Sementara objek yang mereka bicarakan sama sekali tak bergeming bahkan oleh teriakan memekakkan telinga oleh Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Astaga Yixing-ge.. kenapa kau putus dengan Kris ge setelah aku menerima Sehunnie jadi kekasihku.." ucap Tao yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, pawang panda!" bentak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Hehehee, aku hanya bercanda supaya kalian tidak tegang hyung.. percayalah, aku sangat mencintai Sehunnie dan perasaanku pada Kris ge hanya lah sebatas mengagumi saja.."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memutar bola mata mereka. "Aish, anak ini.. dasar remaja labil." Omel Baekhyun.

"Ya, Baekkie hyung. Seperti kau tidak labil saja. Kemaren kau mendekati Chanyeol hyung, tapi sekarang kau jadian dengan Chenchen hyung." Protes Tao.

"Ya, itu karena aku tidak mungkin mengencani sepupuku sendiri, benarkan Kyungsoo-yaa.." jawab Baekhyun sembari menyikut Kyungsoo dengan bahunya.

"S-sepupu? Memang siapa sepupumu..?" entah mengapa, Kyungsoo bertanya. Biasanya sih dia itu manusia super cuek yang tak tertarik tentang orang lain.

"Kau tahu orangnya kok.. heheee.." jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran khasnya. "Sudah ya, aku mau pergi menemui Chenchen dulu.. bye.." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Tao dan Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya. "Kyunggie-ya.. memangnya siapa sepupunya? Ah, aku jadi bingung.." gerutu Tao yang di abaikan oleh Kyungsoo.. karena kini si mata bakso itu sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu..

Ah, mereka hampir lupa dengan si kuda poni yang sedari tadi tak bergeming dengan kepala menapak ke meja lalu mata hazel-nya yang menatap kosong ke arah lapangan basket kampus.. Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka, turut prihatin..

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak Kris dan Yixing putus. Dan sampai saat ini tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang hendak memulai untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Bahkan Kris dan Yixing pun sampai saat ini belum saling bicara. Kalau tidak sengaja bertemu di kampus sih, mereka paling pura-pura tak melihat atau terlebih dahulu saling menghindar sebelum bertemu.

Kyungsoo sudah merasa gemas dengan tingkah kekanakan Yixing dan Kris. Sebenarnya sih dia males banget ikut campur, tapi kalau ngeliat Yixing seperti tak punya semangat hidup gitu, dia juga jadi tak tega. Jadi, Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan cara untuk mendamaikan dua namja bodoh itu. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak bisa menjalankan rencana ini sendirian. Harus ada dari pihak Kris yang ngebantuin dia..

Dan satu nama yang di pikirkan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah... Park Chanyeol!

Haaaahhh! Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak tidak! aku yakin Kris masih punya teman yang lain, tapi siapa? Batin Kyungsoo.. hah, kalau di kampus sih, cuma Chanyeol yang terlihat sering mengekori Kris. Salahkan Yixing yang terlalu posesif sama Kris, jadinya Kris engga punya banyak teman.

Ya, mau engga mau sih.. Kyungsoo memang harus bekerja sama dengan namja yang paling ingin ia hindari itu..

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menarik paksa Yixing untuk menemaninya ke lapangan basket. Padahal Kyungsoo sendiri tahu kan, kalau itu adalah tempat terlarang bagi Yixing untuk saat ini. Tapi tetap saja si mata bakso itu memaksanya. Mau tak mau Yixing ikut terseret karena walaupun Kyungsoo itu lebih pendek darinya, kalau soal tenaga, Yixing kalah telak tuh.

"Ya, Kyunggie.. jangan menarikku iishh.. aku tidak mau!"

"Aish, sebentar saja kuda poni! Bukannya dulu kau juga suka menarik paksa aku tempat ini, jadi sekarang tidak usah protes bisa tidak sih, berisik sekali.."

"T-tapi kan Kyung..."

Kyungsoo pura-pura engga dengar aja sih, dia tetap menarik Yixing ke lapangan basket. Di sana dia bisa lihat Kris dan teman-temannya sedang latihan, termasuk salah satu yang ingin Kyungsoo temui, yang menjadi alasan Kyungsoo datan ke tempat yang sebenarnya juga terlarang baginya..

Park Chanyeol!

Chanyeol yang beberapa menit yang lalu menerima pesan dari Kyungsoo –yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, kini memasang wajah berbinar saat Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Sementara Yixing menatap heran Kyungsoo dan e-ekhm Chanyeol yang kini berjalan ke pojok lapangan basket untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia. Mata hazel Yixing tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Kris.. Yixing langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, begitu pula dengan Kris.

.

.

.

Kris benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menyeretnya ke sebuah taman hiburan malam ini. Bukan ke club malam yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Jongin.. benar-benar mencurigakan. Kris sih engga mau tapi Chanyeol terus merengek seperti bocah lima tahun minta di beliin es krim dan ngebuatnya mendadak minggran. Hah, dan jadilah ia kini menurut saja saat Chanyeol terus menariknya memasuki area taman hiburan.

"Hyung, ayo kita naik bianglala.. pasti seru!"

Kris mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak mau Chanyeol! bisakan kau membiarkanku pulang saja, aku ingin tidur.."

"Aish, hyung! Aku punya kejutan untukmu, jadi jangan pulang dulu sebelum melihat kejutan yang ku berikan malam ini.." ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya yang di balas Kris dengan memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

Yixing mengerut sebal pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengitari matanya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.. atau seseorang di tengah keramaian pengunjung taman hiburan yang mereka kunjungi berdua malam ini.

"Kyunggie-ya, sebenarnya apa yang kau cari sih..?"

"Bukan apa Xing, tapi siapa?" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menatap kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Oke baiklah!" Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Siapa yang kau cari, eoh?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.."

"..."

Hening sejenak.. otak pentium satu Yixing berusaha mencerna ucapan sahabat tercinta-nya itu.. "MWOOOO?" teriaknya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit malu karena beberapa pengunjung jadi menatap kearah mereka. "JADI KAU BERKENCAN DENGAN SI PARK JERAPAH ITU TAPI MENGAJAKKU UNTUK DI JADIKAN OBAT NYAMUK, HMMPPHH.."

Kyungsoo membekap mulut Yixing.. lalu melepaskannya setelah menyadari wajah Yixing memerah karena hampir kehabisan napas. "Ya, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hampir membuatku kehabisan napas mata belok?!"

"Haish, habis kau berisik sekali. Tidak sadar eoh kau berteriak dan membuat kita malu.. ck!"

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Yixing dan Kyungsoo terpaksa menghentikan pertengkaran mereka saat mendengar suara berat yang memanggil Kyungsoo. Keduanya pun menolah dan mendapati dua jelmaan jerapah tampan sedang berjalan kearah mereka (?).

Yixing membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati salah satu jerapah yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya itu adalah... Yifan.. Kris juga engga kalah kaget saat tadi Chanyeol menariknya kearah dua namja manis.. yang salah satunya adalah... Yixing.

"Ya, Kyunggie! Kau menjebakku, eoh?"

"Park Chanyeol, kau merencanakan ini semua, eoh!"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku mau pulang!" ucap Kris dan Yixing bersamaan. Namun Chanyeol langsung menahan tangan Kris dan Kyungsoo menahan tangan Yixing.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala sebelum pulang Xing. Kan sayang tiket yang sudah kita beli terbuang." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan empat buah tiket yang tadi ia beli.

"Ya, kenapa kau membeli empat tiket? Kau benar-benar merencanakan ini, Do Kyungsoo?" Yixing menatap tak percaya pada empat tiket di tangan Kyungsoo. Pantas saja tadi Kyungsoo tak mau di temani saat membeli tiket naik bianglala itu.

"Eh, ayo cepat.. penjaganya bilang sudah giliran kita naik." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung menarik paksa Kris masuk kedalam bilik biang lala tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, ia menarik Yixing setelah menyerahkan empat tiket bianglala tadi pada petugas disana.

Setelah mereka berempat masuk dalam bilik bianglala itu, Chanyeol memberikan kode pada Kyungsoo agar ia kembali keluar. Sebelum pintu bianglala itu tertutup, Chanyeol pun menyusul Kyungsoo keluar..

"Ahjushi, cepat tutup pintunya lalu jalankan bianglalanya." Perintah Chanyeol pada petugas bianglala itu.

"YA, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKANNN?!" Teriak Kris dan Yixing bersamaan saat menyadari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo telah keluar dari bianglala yang mereka tempati. Namun pintu bianglala itu tertutup bersamaan dengan teriakan keduanya.

"Hey sepulu menit. Hanya sepuluh menit.. kalian perlu waktu berdua untuk bicara.. Yixing-err.. Kris Hyung.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kris dan Yixing saat bianglala itu mulai berputar. Chanyeol hanya mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kris dan Yixing yang menatap kesal kearahnya dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit.. bianglala ini membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk satu kali putaran..

Sementara sudah sekitar dua menit Kris dan Yixing membuang waktu hanya untuk bertahan dalam keheningan..

Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah hubungan.. hanya butuh beberapa detik waktu untuk mengucapkan kata putus yang membuat kebersamaan selama enam tahun itu berakhir..

"Xing-err.." Kris menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kurasa mereka benar. Kita perlu bicara tentang-"

"Kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun Kris. Jadi, tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan. Tetaplah diam sampai bianglala ini berhenti berputar lalu kita turun dan setelah itu berpisah..." Yixing mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku dalam bilik bianglala itu.

Kris mengacak rambutnya.. ia ingat dan sadar, kalau dia lah yang mengatakan kata putus hingga mengakhiri ikatan yang sudah terjalin enam tahun itu.. karena itu, dia juga lah yang harus memulai untuk menyatukan kembali ikatan itu..

Yixing terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kris bersimpuh di hadapannya. "Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Xing-err.. ku mohon.. setidaknya berikan aku waktu sampai bianglala ini berhenti berputar.. dengarkan aku.. please.. setelah itu, kau boleh memutuskan untuk pergi jika kau memang tidak mau bersamaku lagi.. please.."

Yixing melihat Kris dengan wajah super melas gini jadi engga tega juga sih.. sebenarnya tuh dia juga masih sayaaaaaaang banget sama Kris, tapi emang dasar dianya gengsi sih jadi berlagak gak peduli gtiu..

Hey, siapa yang mutusin disini, jadi Yixing sih ogah kalau duluan minta balikan.. kekekeee

"Hah, baiklah.. waktumu tidak banyak Tuan Wu.." ucap Yixing dengan wajah yang di buat kesal, tapi sih keliatan manis dimata Kris.

Kris terkekeh geli, dia tahu kalau kuda poni ini juga masih sayang sama dia. Tapi dia juga tahu gimana keras kepalanya Yixing.. Kris meraih kedua tangan Yixing lalu menggenggamnya erat..

"Yixing, berjanjilah untuk menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur.."

"..."

"Apa selama enam tahun kita bersama, kau benar-benar tulus mencintaku seperti aku mencintaimu, hm?"

"Y-ya, tentu saja aku tulus mencintaimu. Jadi, selama ini kau meragukanku, eoh? atau kau sendiri yang tidak tulus mencintaiku.. kita sudah bersama selama enam tahun Kris tapi kenapa kau mudah sekali mengucapkan kata putus? Kau menyebalkan!" Yixing emosi dan menatap tajam Kris di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, dua hal yang sangat sederhana dalam cinta, ehm? Itu adalah kepercayaan dan kesetian. Sungguh, butuh kepercayaan dalam cinta, karena itu.. kau harus mempercayaiku sebelum memutuskan untuk mencintaiku.. karena aku.. juga percaya padamu.."

"..."

"Apa kau pernah mendegar tentang hal ini.. 'Jika ingin menjaga cinta, maka berilah cinta itu kepercayaan..' kau tahu, hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini.. itu karena kau tidak memberi cinta itu sebuah kepercayaan Xing.. Cinta itu.. bukanlah hal yang menuntut dan mengekang pasangannya, cinta itu justru memberi perhatian dan rasa nyaman.."

"..." Yixing hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kini ia sadar, apa yang selama ini ia lakukan membuat Kris tertekan..

Kris menangkup wajah Yixing dengan kedua tangannya.. "Love is not about how many days, months, or year we've been together.. but Love is about how much we love each other everday.. baby.. Lets we learn to love again.. with each other trust.. " Kris kembali menggenggam tangan Yixing.

Yixing terpaku mendengar ucapan Kris.. kepalanya mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban dari ajakan Kris..

Kris langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yixing kemudian menarik namja manis itu kedalam pelukannya. "Thanks baby.. Jeongmal saranghae yongwonie Yixinggie."

Yixing membalas pelukan Kris. "Nado saranghae yongwonie Yifannie.. but Yifan, can you promise me one thing?.."

Kris mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.. "Anyting for you, babe.."

"Promise me.. Just me and You.. Just Us until the end.."

Kris tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Yixing... "Of course.. Just us until the end..."

"Apa selama ini aku menyakitimu, Yifan.. maafkan aku.."

Kris tersenyum kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Yixing.. "Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi baobei.. dan aku juga tidak mau kau mengulanginya.. araseo.."

Yixing mengangguk imut.. "Arasseo fan fan.."

Kris langsung mendaratkan bibir sexy-nya pada bibir tebal Yixing yang sudah seminggu ia rindukan..

Jadi, sepertinya sekarang dia tahu deh jawabannya.. Yixing benar-benar bersyukur punya pacar kayak kris.. udah tampan baik banget lagi.. dia juga engga perlu kuatir sama fans-fans Kris, karena sekarang dia percaya kalau cinta-nya Kris cuma buat dia..

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega saat melihat adegan naga bule dan kuda poni yang sedang berlangsung di bilik bianglala yang masih berputar itu.. begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.. akh, akhirnya tugas mereka selesai.. mungkin Yixing sudah tak memerlukannya di tempat ini..

"Eum, Chanyeol-ssi.. sepertinya tugas kita sudah selesai. Kalau begitu, aku duluan nde."

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya kearah pembelian tiket bianglala..

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan aku, aku mau pulang!" protes Kyungsoo, namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Hingga sepuluh menit satu putaran bianglala itu berakhir, bianglala itu berhenti berputar.. Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo memasuki bilik bianglala yang telah di turuni penumpangnya. Mengabaikan protes Kyungsoo, Chanyeol terus menarik paksa namja manis itu.

"Ya, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol!" kesal Kyungsoo. Kini bianglala itu kembali berputar..

Hening sejenak.. bianglala itu kembali terhenti beberapa kali untuk pergantian penumpang.

"Ya, aku mau turun!"

SREEET!

Kyungsoo membeku saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.. "Sepuluh menit.. beri aku waktu sepuluh menit, Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Ya lepaskan-"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Park Chanyeol-"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Kyungsoo terdiam setelah kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Chanyeol..

"Aku memang bodoh karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa membuatmu terkesan padaku.. Kyungsoo-ya, kau tahu mengapa selama ini aku terus saja mengganggu dan menjahilimu.. i-itu.. itu karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana caranya agar bisa dekat denganmu dan mendapat perhatianmu."

"Kau itu sangat dingin, cuek dan galak.."

"Tapi anehnya aku malah tergila-gila padamu.."

"Kyungsoo-ya, pertama.. bisakah kau memaafkanku.."

"Ya, jangan diam saja.. bisakah kau memaafkanku.."

Sebenarnya sih Kyungsoo engga bermaksud diam saja, karena dia sekarang lagi gugup dan engga tahu harus jawab apa.. belum lagi wajahnya yang kini memerah kayak buah apel, sayangnya sih Chanyeol engga bisa lihat karena dia lagi meluk Kyungsoo dari belakang..

"B-baiklah.. dengan berat hati.. a-aku memaafkanmu.."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Walaupun katanya dengan berat hati sih, tapi tidak apa-apa buat Chanyeol.. ini tuh permulaan yang bagus..

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Hm.."

"Terus yang kedua.. bisakah mulai sekarang kita menjadi.. ehmm teman?"

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam.. salahkan jantungnya yang lagi berdebar-debar hebat..

"Kyung-"

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita berteman, asalkan kau mau berjanji untuk berhenti mengganggu dan menjahiliku!"

Chanyeol menyeringai.. "Hm, aku akan berhenti mengganggu da menjahilimu.. tapi ada syaratnya.. hm asalkan.."

-_- "Asalkan apa?"

"Asalkan... kau memenuhi permintaanku yang ketiga.. yaitu menjadi kekasihku.."

BLUSH!

"M-mwooo? Ya, syarat macam apa itu?"

"Jadi, aku di tolak ya?"

"M-memang kapan kau menyatakan cinta..i-itu tidak bisa di sebut pernyataan cinta, pabboo!"

"Baiklah.. biar ku perjelas.. Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol yang tampan ini, dan berjanji mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, kau pikir ini perberkatan..?" -_-

"Aish, kenapa kau menjadi cerewet seperti Yixing.. jawab saja.."

"Ya, kau ini benar-benar tidak romantis!"

"Ya, aku menyuruhmu untuk menjawab. Bukan berkomentar!"

"Park Chanyeol, aku membencimu!"

"Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu.."

/Asdfghjjkl/

.

.

**#THE END#**

**.**

**.**

**Just Us**

**Presented by :**

***Chunsatic/Nha***

**a_a**

**Cast :**

Zhang Yixing / Lay

Wu Yifan / Kris

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin / Kai

Byun Baekhyun

Hwang Zitao

Oh Sehun

And Other

a_a

**Thansk For :**

All readers :D

a_a

**At Jambi, July 2eth 2014..**

**#**

**Author Zone..**

**.**

Gaje bgt ini adegan terakhir.. tadinya mau fokus KrisLay tapi nyelip2 juga ChanSoo.. hahaa..

Kenapa Chansoo, karena aku suka pas chanyeol yang suka jahilin kyungsoo gitu.. cute bgt.. tapi aku juga suka chanbaek kok...

Semoga ff-nya menghibur.. karena ceritanya ringan engga mengandung konflik yang berat.. ceritanya gaje hadeh -_-

maaf kalau merasa terganggu dengan bahasa atopun penulisannya, EYD-nya kacau dan mungkin banyak Typo.. #pertama aku engga punya basic di bdng sastra krna aku seorang farmasi heehee -gada yg nanya.. #Kedua itu lah batas kemampuan saya.. saya emng amatiran..

tapi klo bersediah memberikan Kritik saya terima kok..

Tinggalkan Review.. gomawoo~~ sudah berkunjunggg


End file.
